Bella's Secret
by Vampirefreak4life
Summary: Bella Swan is being beat up by a girl in her school. She doesn't tell anyone what's happening, but how long can she go without anyone finding out?
1. The Story

**Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own Twilight. Stephenie Meyers does.  
**

* * *

I was just an average teenager in Pheonix. But, when I came to Forks, all the boys loved me. At least, that's what I think. Edward told me that one time. I couldn't believe it, and I was a little pleased that boys actually like me here. But now I hate it. Because they boys liked me, this one girl was extremely angry. She had almost gotten the courage to ask a boy out and then I came.

She's a very strong girl. I don't know her name and I don't want to. She decided, after a year of watching me be with Edward happily, that she hated me so much that she wanted me to die. Lucky for her, Edward hadn't ever heard her thoughts so he didn't know that she hated me so much. Unlucky for me, she can do whatever she really wants to me. One more lucky thing for her is that, he's never heard her thoughts and never even saw her before, so he doesn't know what she's doing and he can't find out through my thoughts since he can't read my mind.

This girl has been beating me up. Every day, after school, she finds me before Edward meets up with me and takes me to our hiding place. Then, once we get there, she starts beating me up. It's only been a week, but I've already got a million bruises and cuts. Like I said, she's strong. I'm not going to tell anyone, though. Even though I hate her for doing this to me, I don't want Edward to kill her. I know he would if he found out.

It's a good thing I trip a lot, because if I didn't, then it'd be weird to have cuts everywhere. I usually where a long sleeve shirt everywhere I go. I'm always scared that she'll come in the middle of the night and find Edward with me. No matter how much I hate her, she's still a human and deserves to live. And I made her hate me by coming here at all. I should've never come at all.

But…I couldn't just leave now. No. I would never be able to leave Edward. I guess she knows how I feel since she really loved that boy and then he rejected her.

_Flashback start_

"_It's all your fault! I could've had him! He could've been _mine_!" she shouted at me. _

"_I-I'm sorry. It wasn't my fault. I've always been average. I wasn't even trying…" I trailed off. _

_She pushed me to the ground. _

"_don't be such a wimp! Get up and fight me!" _

"_n-no…i-I would never do that…" _

_She slapped me many times, but I never moved. _

"_I loved him like you love your precious little Edward! I should kill you right now. But you're lucky. I won't. this'll be much more fun if I let it go longer." _

"_i-I'm sorry…I really am…"_

_Flashback end_

I really don't deserve to live. She should've just killed me then. I got up from our hiding place, covered in even _more_ bruises and left to Edward's car.

* * *

**This is VERY different from my other story ((Twilight Meets Warriors)). I wanted to take a little break from humor and do a serious story. With drama and stuff. So, here it is! Hope you liked it!  
**


	2. The Lies

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight. Stephenie Meyers does.**

Edward walked me to my door. Once we got to the door, Edward kissed me and walked back to his car. I stared at him as he drove away, too quickly. I stepped inside and the house and went upstairs to get started on my homework. Once it had been 15 minutes, I decided to start dinner. I went to the kitchen and grabbed two hamburgers out of the fridge and started cooking them.

Once the burgers were almost done, I heard Charlie's cruiser. I hurried finishing them up and burned myself in the process. "ouch," I whispered. That's when I realized I was getting a little hot still in my jacket. I slipped it off and hung it up. I ran over to the stove and put the burgers on buns and grabbed some lettuce and made salads on the side. I set them down on the table quickly and sat down.

"Bella?" Charlie asked. "ya?" he turned around, surprised that I was down here. His eyes grew wide as he stared at me. I glanced down at myself to see if something was wrong. That's when I realized I had forgotten to wear a long sleeved shirt. Oops. Um…what should my excuse be? Um…uh…

"Bella, what happened to your arms?"Charlie asked. "Oh! That. It's no big deal. I fell. I've been…uh…stressed a bit with all the homework I've been getting!" I lied. I hoped Charlie wouldn't see that I was lying. "do you want me to talk to the teachers about it?" "no! no, no. it's alright. Um…we're supposed to get a lot. I'm just a little stressed. It's no big deal," I lied. "alright."

I quickly finished eating and cleaned my plate. "I'm gonna go work on my homework," I said. "okay." I ran upstairs and finished with a lot of time to spare. It was going to be a long night. Edward was out hunting and I had nothing to do. I took a shower and brushed my teeth but by the time I was done it still wasn't time to go to bed.

I laid down on my bed and read Wuthering Heights _again_. I had read it so many times I had memorized it. "reading Wuthering Heights again?" I rolled off my bed, landing on the floor. I sat up and rubbed my back. "Alice! Don't scare me like that!" I shouted. She looked at my arms. "what happened to you?" she asked. I stared at her for 3 seconds. "uh…I fell. Like usual." "it doesn't _seem_ like you could get so many bruises because of a fall."

She looked at me with a hard stare. I couldn't look away no matter how much I wanted to. I had to control myself. I wanted to just blurt out that some girl was beating me up every day after school. But, I couldn't. after awhile, once Alice saw that she couldn't get the truth out of me, she gave up. Then, suddenly, her eyes went blank.

I stared at her as she looked into the future. I looked away from her for a second and then, when I looked back, she was staring at me with cold, hard eyes. "you're going to tell me, bella. It may not be now, but you will tell me. You could do it now or I could tell Edward what's happening." I stared at her, panic in my eyes. "w-what am I gonna tell you? I-I'm not keeping any s-secrets from y-you…" I trailed off.

"don't bother lying, bella. I know everything. What that mystery girl has been doing." I gasped. "I was never planning on telling you!" "ya. But I got you to admit it now." "oh." What if she tells Edward! She can't. no. I don't want that girl to be dead… "Alice! Please, oh please, don't tell Edward." "But, Bella! 

This is serious!" Alice said. "I don't want to be the death of that girl. Edward will kill her if you tell him. So, please? For me?" I asked.

Alice stared at me for a long time while she was thinking. "fine. But I'll be watching you always and I _will_ try to get you hurt as little as possible. I _am_ going to end this," she said. "Thank you, Alice!" "Your welcome. But I don't know how you can be so happy. Just go to sleep. You need your rest," Alice said. I nodded and curled up and fell asleep.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is up!! Read and Review please! **


	3. The Pain

**Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own Twilight or any characters. Stephenie Meyer does. Boy, do I wish I was her...**

* * *

I lay on the ground, staring up at the mystery girl. She stared down at me and glared. She lifted her foot and I shut my eyes tight. Suddenly, i heard a gasp. I opened my eyes and saw Edward running towards the mystery girl. I heard a scream and then I woke up. I realized it was me screaming. Edward's cool hand brushed my cheek softly. "are you alright, Bella?" he asked, anxiously. I nodded. "I just had a nightmare." "do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head.

Once Edward was gone, I got dressed quickly and ate my breakfast. I hopped into my truck quickly. I glanced next to me and was shocked to see Alice sitting there. "So, I decided that if I'm going to try to save you from that stupid girl, I might as well be with you every single second. I mean, who knows. She could get you in the morning…" Alice said. "how did you even get in my car?" she ignored me, obviously not wanting me to stop her from getting in.

When we got to school, Edward was looking at Alice suspiciously, but luckily, Alice was keeping her promise and wasn't thinking about the whole problem because Edward looked confused. Very confused. "Bella, do you know what Alice is hiding from me?" Edward asked while we were walking to class. I shook my head. He sighed.

School was over and I walked out of the classroom, waiting for the mystery girl to come get me. The class I was just in was the only one that Edward and Alice weren't in. I saw a small girl with red wavy hair running towards me and fear instantly took over my body. I felt like running away, but I knew that'd she'd just hurt me in front of everyone.

I stared at the ground as she grabbed my hand and pulled me to our hidden area. She pushed me back hard. And I fell to the ground. "uh. You're such a wimp," she said in this little girl voice. "you won't even fight back! Maybe I should just kill you now." I nodded. "I don't deserve to live. I-I hurt you. I hurt you in the worst way, so I don't deserve to live. Just kill me now. Do it!" I shouted.

She stared at me, shocked. She obviously wasn't expecting that. She shook her head and glared at me. "yes! You did hurt me! In the worst way. And now, I'm gonna hurt you and your little Edward." Pain ran through me. The thought of Edward being hurt was terrifying and painful. I stared up at her, the pain showing in my eyes even though she hadn't done anything yet. She smiled, satisfied.

She walked towards me and pulled me up. She was extremely strong for being younger than me. She punched me in the stomach and I gasped. I staggered backwards. She punched me in the stomach again and I felt just like I had when Edward left. It felt like there was a hole there. But, this was a different kind of pain. I wasn't in pain from being sad. I was in pain from being punched.

She shoved me to the floor and walked away, leaving me there on the floor. I curled up in a ball and started crying. Alice came running in. she gasped. "no! Bella, are you okay?" she asked, anxious. I nodded. That's when I realized something. I forgot to tell her to never ever think about me for her safety. Alice picked me up and carried me towards the car.

* * *

**Chapter 3!! Sorry it took me awhile... With school and everything it's hard to write often. I hope you're liking it! Poor Bella... Please review!  
**


End file.
